chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Baby
Chuck Versus the Baby is the eighth episode in the final season of , which aired on December 30, 2011. Synopsis Chuck offers to lend a hand when Sarah is forced to confront a secret from her past and feels she must do so alone. When Sarah encounters her old handler, Kieran Ryker (Tim DeKay), she fears that it may harm those closest to her, including her mom Emma (Cheryl Ladd). Full plot On a mission in Budapest, five years past, Sarah is given a mission by her CIA handler, Kieran Ryker, to storm a building and retrieve a package. But she soon discovers that the "package" was, in fact, a baby girl, whose parents had been murdered by the men she had just eliminated. Later Ryker, tells her that she did a good thing rescuing the baby, the heir to an enormous fortune the gangsters killed her parents for. But Sarah guesses that Ryker is after the fortune, too, dissatisfied with his work, he wants a payoff. She reveals that she didn't bring the baby to him and escapes. Returning to her hotel room, Sarah is at a loss as to how to care for the baby, so she calls her mother Emma for advice. Once the baby is asleep, Sarah calls CIA director Langston Graham, who states that the baby must be put into protective custody. Realizing that this would ruin the baby's chance of a normal life, Sarah lies to Graham, claiming she doesn't have the baby. She then gives the child to her mother, knowing that the CIA doesn't know her identity, since Sarah and her father have gone through many aliases. Present Having heard the revelation from Shaw that he knows about the baby, Sarah is determined to save the child from Ryker. Chuck can tell something is wrong, but Sarah can't afford to tell him. Knowing her teammates would push her, Sarah gives them need-to-know information. Sarah arrives at the same rendezvous Ryker previously used. A passing waiter gives her a message to hop on the next bus. Chuck and Casey, watching from a sniper perch, pursue the waiter. When they corner him, he starts speaking Hungarian. Without an Intersect or comprehensive pocket dictionary, Chuck brings a cook to translate. The waiter claims ignorance but Casey suspects that he is lying and can understand English. He walks up to their captive, threatening to put a hole in his lung if he doesn't talk. Sarah finds and infiltrates Ryker's safe house but is captured. Ryker then interrogates her as to the baby's (now a young girl) location, revealing that Shaw set her up, knowing that she wouldn't trust anyone with this information. Ryker is called away, as his lackey turns up, gagged. The lackey admits that he cracked, just as Chuck and Casey arrive to rescue Sarah. Returning to Burbank, Sarah apologizes to Chuck for not telling him about Budapest and the girl. When she tells Chuck the girl's location and they hug, Chuck hears feedback. He finds a listening device in Sarah's hair, indicating that Ryker must have put it there to learn the girl's location. In a race against time, Sarah activates the alert beacon at her mother's house. Her adoptive sister, Molly, notices a bracelet acting funny, and tells her mother. Ryker and his men arrive at Emma's house. Ryker walks inside, expecting to simply grab Molly, only to find that Sarah has beaten him there. Molly and her mother are safe in Echo Park, where Morgan plays video games with the young girl. Ryker and Sarah fight and he nearly gets the upper hand, until he hears Chuck and Casey attacking his men. As he stands shocked that he was wrong about Sarah, she manages to stab him, killing him. Returning to Echo Park, Sarah introduces herself to her adoptive sister. As well as Sarah reconnecting with her family, Chuck gets to know Emma a little, with the implication that this will continue. Family While the team is out, the Woodcombs, Morgan, and Alex decide to spend their free time playing board games (including 'Game of Life') in Castle. The Woodcombs decide to excuse themselves to do role-play in the interrogation rooms, where they overhear Morgan's unsubtle attempts to get back with Alex. The Woodcombs decide to intervene, separately telling the other couple about their first break before getting back together. Alex then takes Morgan back. Trivia * The Wilhelm Scream can be heard as Ryker pushes the waiter over the ledge. * In the flashback scene with Sarah and Ryker in Budapest, a bus pass with the number 2525. It's a possible reference to the movie Speed, which starred Keanu Reeves and Denis Hopper. * Sarah claims the CIA had no knowledge of her mother because of her numerous aliases growing up. This indicates that the birth certificate Director Graham mentions in a flashback in "Chuck Versus the Cougars" was a fake, since it would contain Emma's name if it were real. Continuity Errors * The final flashback in this episode contradicts what was previously stated in "Chuck Versus the Intersect" and "Chuck Versus the Nacho Sampler": ** Graham is shown assigning Sarah to be Chuck's handler while still in Langley. In the pilot, her original orders were to ascertain the location of the Intersect files. She didn't become Chuck's handler until after they found out he had downloaded the Intersect. ** While in his office, Graham shows Sarah a file on Chuck. During a flashback in season 3 Sarah is shown receiving Chuck's full info through her phone while already inside the Buy More. Guest stars * Tim DeKay as Kieran Ryker * Cheryl Ladd as Emma, Sarah's mother * Tony Todd as Langston Graham Music * The Black Block - Modeselektor * Clownin Around - Deer Tick * Life, Oh Life - Dads * We Are Young - Fun feat. Janelle Monae Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Television Series Episodes